


fluff

by goblin_fangirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblin_fangirl/pseuds/goblin_fangirl
Summary: little bits of fluff for you guys, based on hell's waiting room <3
Relationships: Evelyn (OC)/ Maria (OC)





	fluff

"Time for bed, Zach Attack!" Maria said, scooping up our six year old son. She ruffled his messy blond hair. Zach pouted, crossing his arms.  
"But Moooom! I'm not tiiireeed!" He whined. Maria and I both giggled as Zach continued to sulk.  
"Alright, honey, you can stay up as long as you like. You don't have school tomorrow so it shouldn't be a problem, right babe?" Maria asks me, looking over with a beautiful smile upon her rosy face. I nodded as Maria put our son down. Zach raced back into the livingroom, plopping down on the couch. "Hey Mama! Can we watch Battlebots?" He asked as we walked into the living room. Maria left to go get a blanket  
"Sure thing, sport." I chuckled, turning on the TV. Zach punched the air excitedly as Maria came back in with the blanket for us to snuggle under. Time seemed to speed by with my family. As the episode finished, Maria and I realized Zach was fast asleep, snoring softly. Maria picked up our son, carrying him into his room and I followed. His room was dark, with little drawings of spaceships and dinosaurs. Maria laid him down and I tucked him in.  
"Good night, Zach Attack." Maria whispered before we left. I closed the door slowly, knowing our son was a light sleeper. I pulled Maria in for a hug, holding her close. Maria hugged me back, smiling.  
"I love our little family."


End file.
